Bleach Mafia: Season One
| image = File:Bleach_Title.png|thumb | caption = Bleach Mafia: Season One "The Substitute" | host = Lionheart | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 (Small) | startdate = 5.6.2012 | winningfaction = World of the Living and Urahara's Shop | roster = 1. Vineetrika 2. Abhisk(EDM) 3. Prince_Marth85 4. kitsune 5. Meem 6. Hirkala 7. Brandonb 8. Coolkid 9. Aura 10. MiKi 11. FatTony 12. Aaryan 13. Shadow7 14. tj | first = Hirkala | last = 1. Vineetrika 2. Abhisk(EDM) 3. Prince_Marth85 6. Hirkala 7. Brandonb 8. Coolkid 9. Aura 11. FatTony 13. Shadow7 14. tj | mvp = Coolkid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by lionheart87 based on the anime Bleach. It began on May 6, 2012 and ended in a Word of living and Urahara's Shop win in D3 (May 16, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules # A tie lynch results in all lynchees dying. # Outing yourself directly results in Host kill. Role Description Goodies: The World of the Living Wincon: Be the last Standing * Ichigo Kurosaki: A teenage boy with the ability to see spirits. Gains Soul Reaper powers from Rukia’s Zanpaktou in order to save his family. Can save once a night. If Isshin saves him, Ichigo gains the RID kill. * Isshin Kurosaki: Father of Ichigo and runs a family clinic. He is overly aggressive with his son, and his mind is destroyed by the loss of his wife. He can RID kill once a night and can give his life to save his son. * Rukia Kuchiki: A seeded member of the 13th Court Guard Squad, and is on her first solo mission in the world of the living. As Ichigo’s mentor, she can spy once a night. * Uryuu Ishida: Uryuu is a very intelligent member of Ichigo’s class, and the last surviving Qunicy. He uses reishi to attack his targets. Can trap once a night. * Orihime Inoue: Orihime is a normal human and a member of Ichigo’s class, and is quite fond of him. She is also best friends with Tatsuki. She has BTSC with Tatsuki, and can block once a night due to her special barrettes she received from her brother, Sora. * Yasotora “Chad” Sado: Chad is much larger and stronger than the rest of his classmates. Ichigo and Chad have a close bond from schoolyard fights. He can redirect a target each night. * Tatsuki Arisawa: A phenomenal martial artist, and close friend of both Ichigo and Orihime, her strengths are proven when in battle. Tatsuki can mimic a target’s role on the following phase. (Both living and dead) Baddies: The Soul Society BTSC; Night Kill WINCON: Majority; Ichigo and Rukia must be unable of acting * Renji Abari: Childhood friend of Rukia’s, and Byakuya’s Lieutenant. Uses his brute force because of his lack of intelligence, and can block once a night. * Byakuya Kuchiki: Captain of the 6th Division, and Head of the Royal Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya is rated as one of the most loyal and strongest members of the 13 Court Guard Squads. His status makes him fearful, can either spy at night, or redirect a vote during the day. NOT BOTH * Genryusai Yamamoto: 1st Division Captain and Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is the only one that can power play the baddie roles. Can trap a target on odd nights, and can make his vote count for 0x or 1x on all days. Indies: Urahara’s Shop BTSC; 2 RID guesses per night WINCON: 3 Goodie RID’s/one Baddie RID; Must Complete RID’s with Ichigo, Rukia, or Isshin alive * Kisuke Urahara: Ex Captain of the Research and Development Department in the Soul Society. Can block one vote each day. * Yoruichi Shihoin: Ex Captain/Leader of the Soul Society’s Stealth Force. Roll for action: 1. Faction Spy; 2. Random Spy; 3. Role Spy; 4. No Action; 5. Accidental spy; 6. Revival RID Indies: Hollows The hollows do not have BTSC, but do know each other’s identity. WINCON: Outlast Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime * Sora Inoue: Dead brother of Orihime, and now a Menos class Hollow. Can use his soul to track Orihime’s Actions. Spy on even nights. * Menos Grande: A very large, strong, slow and stupid Hollow. Has spy on odd nights, but doesn’t get the answer until the end of day. Also has a night kill on even nights. Host's Summary Winning Faction 1. Vineetrika - Ichigo Kurosaki 2. abhisk - Uryuu Ishida 7. Brandonb - Rukia Kuchiki 8. Coolkid - Orihime Inoue 10. MiKi - Tatsuki Arisawa - Killed N2 by the Menos Grande 11. Fat Tony - Isshin Kurosaki 14. TJ - Yasotora Sado "Chad" 6. Hirkala - Kiskue Urahara - Killed N1 by Soul Society, Revived N2 13. Shad - Yorouichi Shihoin MVP - Coolkid Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Lionheart87 1. Vineetrika - Ichigo Kurosaki 2. abhisk - Uryuu Ishida 3. Marth - Sora Inoue 4. kitsune - Captain Yamamoto - Lynched D1 5. Meem - Renji Abari - Killed in the end of the game 6. Hirkala - Kiskue Urahara - Killed N1 by Soul Society, Revived N2 7. Brandonb - Rukia Kuchiki 8. Coolkid - Orihime Inoue 9. Aura - The Menos Grande 10. MiKi - Tatsuki Arisawa - Killed N2 by the Menos Grande 11. Fat Tony - Isshin Kurosaki 12. Aaryan - Byakuya Kuchiki - Lynched D2 13. Shad - Yorouichi Shihoin 14. TJ - Yasotora Sado "Chad" Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 7 Category:Games